Two of the same mind
by x-WhiteFox-x
Summary: Sora, a lonely boy with a strange past meets some equally strange friends. Will he be able to tell his knew friends his secret or are his horrifying nightmares...... Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**-x- White Fox –x-:** Hello everyone. This is my very first chapter of my very first Fan Fiction. I really hope you all like it and please review. Even if you don't like review for me and ill correct my mistakes.

**Full Summary**: Sora, a lonely boy with a strange past meets some equally strange friends. Will he be able to tell his knew friends his secret or are his horrifying nightmares destroy his soul? Can his friends help him overcome his nightmares, and will they be able to save their dark sides?

**Disclaimer:** I AM ONLY WRITTING THIS ONCE! I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. But I do own Sora and Yami No Sora. So please do not steal.

**Translations: **

Mou Hitori No Boku My other self

Yami Dark

Hikari Light

Kit Kitten

/Yami to Hikari/

\Hikari to Yami\

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Dreams & Flashbacks_

**-x- White Fox –x-: **If there is anything I have missed please tell me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A Strange Beginning.

Sora woke up, once again drenched in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. 'That's the 4th time this week.' He miserable thought. You see for the past few weeks Soar has been suffering with horrifying nightmares. As the spiky haired teen got out of bed he thought he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. "Just my imagination or mou hitori no boku up to his tricks." He spoke out to himself.

Sora then stumbled is way to the bathroom, on reaching it he gasped. He was looking in the mirror and could not believe what he saw. His once gravity defying hallo of spiky blood red hair was limp and dulled to a darkish brown. Also his outstanding golden bangs that framed his face in a wave of hair was to dulled with grime and sweat. His natural, large, innocent emerald eyes had lost their spark of life and were accompanied with rings around them from lack of sleep. He looked even more unnaturally pale considering he always had a natural blush. His nightmares were doing more to affect him than he thought; they were terrifying him to the point of insomnia. He closed his eyes as he remembered his dream.

_Dream_

_Sora was walking along a white corridor. He stopped as he saw a mirror on the wall. He looked in and what he saw made him smile. Sora saw himself but it wasn't him. The other Sora had harsh gold eyes instead of his own large, innocent green ones. The other Sora also had hair that was more spiky and wild. He also had sharper and more defining features, where as Sora looked like a small child despite his age of 17._

"_Mou hitori no boku." Sora squealed in delight._

"_I was afraid you had left me, pleas don't leave me alone, I don't like to be alone." He ended in a whisper._

_The other Sora climbed gracefully out the mirror and harshly pushed the small Sora up against the wall._

"_Why should I stay, what is there here for me? Nothing but a pathetic little weakling who can't stand up for himself!" He spat angrily at the frightened little Sora he held in his grasp. "I despise you Kit, I am sick of always looking out for you and fighting your battles. You need to stick up for yourself!" The younger Sora was now crying weakly._

"_P-P-Please m-mou h-h-hitori n-no b-b-boku, w-why a-a-are y-you d-doing t-t-this, I-I d-don..." But he was cut off by big Sora slapping him._

"_STOP!" The other Sora roared he no started hitting and kicking small Sora until he was bleeding thoroughly on the floor. "Don't talk to me ever again Sora, your a weakling and will always be alone. You will never have any friends." And with that he turned and walked away, leaving little Sora to die in a puddle of his own blood._

_End Dream_

"Kit, what is wrong? I sense you're distressed." Yami no Sora's ghostly figure appeared next to little Sora. He jumped upon seeing his yami and mumbling that everything was ok.

But Yami no Sora would not let it drop, he knew there was something wrong with his Kit. His heath, appearance and attitude had diminished over the past few weeks and the recent move from England to Japan was tacking its toll on the young light.

"Kit, if it is starting at Domino High in the morning that is worrying you, then I will be there. You know I will I am never going to leave you little one." Sora seemed spaced out throughout his yami's desperate attempt to cheer him up. Yami no Sora having very little patience's, only for hi Kit. He tried again,"Please little one, you know I can't leave you even if I tried. We will get though this together. I promise." A few minutes passed and with no sound escaping Sora his yami gave up cheering him up. Patience's gone he turned serious, he wanted to help his Kit he just didn't know how.

"Look Sora, I know you find it hard making friends and bullies seem to target you. I also know that I may take the Shadow Games to far sometimes, but..."He was cut off by his lights raised voice.

"T-Took i-it to f-f-far, m-mou h-hitori n-no b-b-boku y-you killed 3 b-boys a-at my o-old school. I c-could h-h-have b-been put a-away for life i-if t-they l-linked it t-to m-me." The young Sora cried and stuttered to his ghostly counterpart. Yami no Sora's face fell. He knew he had done wrong; all he did was protect his Kit. He had no idea Sora felt like that.

"Kit please..." The other Sora whispered out as his light ran off and locked himself in his room. Yami no Sora fell to the ground as that horrible day came to mind.

_Flashback_

"_Hey pipsqueak, what did I tell you? You give me your money, take your beatings and we get on with our lives till the next day." A large grin crept on to the large blond haired bullies face._

_Sora was currently on the ground, trapped in a corner, surrounded by 3 bullies twice his size. It was his 2__nd__ week at Northern Cross High and he was getting beaten daily, but was to afraid to tell his Yami. 'Oh please, just hurry and get it over with.' Sora pleaded in his head. With that though Yami no Sora could take no more, his Kit always blocked him out and never let him take control in these situations. Oh yes, Yami no Sora knew what was tacking place at these times. /Kit I am tacking over, NOW! / But Sora was to far gone in his own mind to even hold his Yami back._

_The air drew cold and Sora's submissive attitude changed. All of a sudden he started to radiate this awesome amount of shadow magic. The bullies stopped and took a few steps back also noticing the change in their target. Yami no Sora stood up, grateful to have control again, not that his light denied him control, he just loved moments like these. He snapped open his piecing gold eyes and directed them at the bullies._

"_You 3..." he stated in an eerie voice, "You 3 have abused my Kit, for this you will suffer the greatest punishment!" The 2 bullies looked to their blond haired leader, on cue he spoke._

"_Nice trick kid, your amusing. I think we will play with you a bit longer, ay guys!" He laughed, nudging his fellow companions. All 3 took a fighting stance, not noticing the shadows that swam around their feet. _

_Yami no Sora smiled. "You will not be going anywhere. I told you, you have hurt my Kit and your deed will be punished." The 3 bullies now only noticing they were stuck to the ground by Yami no Sora's shadows screamed, "Hey let us go NOW!"_

_\Mou hitori no boku, please...don't.\ Sora whimpered though their mind link. _

_/Kit no. They have hurt you and they will pay. /_

"_Now unfortunately for you 3, this is the end. By rights you should be challenged to a shadow game, but to be honest I don't have the time or patients. And frankly you don't deserve one." Yami no Sora spat. Meanwhile though this, the 3 bullies were trying to get their feet free from the freezing shadows._

"_Hat freak, let us go so we can pummel you!" The blond screamed, as veins pooped on his neck and salver went flying. "Yeah, let us free freak!"_

"_Now to end it, shadows take these 3 miserable mortals to the shadow realm; torture them with their most horrific fear and nightmares!" Yami called to the shadows that fell from his fingers. They immediately flew to the 3 bullies and engulfed them._

"_NO, LET US FREE. PLEASE!!" But it was to no avail, their voices were smothered by the shadows and just like that all 3 boys were gone. Not really caring if he was spotted by anyone, Yami no Sora stalked off the schools grounds. All knowledge of his lights pain was gone as he was reeling in the pleasure of torturing thoughts 3 mortals._

_End Flashback._

Yami no Sora was sobbing his transparent heart out. He never really knew what damage he caused his kit that day. \Mou hitori no boku, s-sorry I didn't mean t-to yell ay you.\ Sora whimpered though to his Yami. /No Kit. It was my fault; I didn't know what harm I caused you. I'm sorry, I don't deserve you as a light, you are to pure and innocent for me. I fear I may taint you. /

Yami no Sora heard a click of a door unlock and small feet padded there way to the bathroom. "Mou hitori no boku, please don't say that, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." Sora's head pooped round the door to the bathroom to see his Yami on the floor with his knees pulled all the way up to his chest, with his hand clenched in his wild, spiky red locks. Sora made his way over to Yami no Sora, sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug.

'I've never really noticed, but mou hitori no boku is transparent as if were solid.' At this thought Sora blushed as some graphic images came into his head. Sora shook his head and closed his eyes trying to rid his mind of those thought and images, only to open his eyes to stare into the intense gold ones of his Yami.

"I hears your thoughts Kit" Yami no Sora chuckled and moving so that he as the one hugging Sora on his lap. "Kit, I want you to tell me what has been bothering you. What are your nightmares about" Sora then tensed at his Yami's kind words. "But...I will wait until you are ready to tell me of your own free will. Now just sleep and I will make sure that your nightmares will not haunt you tonight." Yami no Sora purred into his lights ear.

"Night the, m-m-mou h-hitori no b-boku." Sora mumbled though a yawn as he slowly drifted to sleep in his Yami's loving embrace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-x- White Fox –x-:** Oh my god that took ages to write so please be kind.

You know what to do...Read and Review, I would like at least 5 reviws before I post the next chapter kk


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sora woke he found that he was flat out on the bathroom floor, his face stuck and covered in drool. 'Oh yeah that's right, I fell asleep in here with Mou Hitori no Boku' a smile came to his innocent face in remberence.

"SORA, GET UP, TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Sora practically jumped out of his skin as he heard his Grandma yell up the stairs. Running out of the bathroom to his bedroom as fast as his little legs could carry him. Looking at his alarm the numbers glared out at him as if in anger, 7:05, 'Damm' he thought to himself.

\ Kit mind your language \ Yami no Sora said in a scolding but playful tone. Sora giggled out an apology as he went though his morning routine. Finally after managing to put his blue school trousers on the right way, he made it downstairs at 7:56.

"Just in time for breakfast." Sora's Grandpa called out as he went to give Sora a kiss on the forehead.

"No, get off me!" Sora screamed and giggled in delight.

"So you all ready for your first day at your new school Sora love?" Grandma asked as Sora was shovelling some of his Grandpa's homemade pancakes in his mouth.

"Mmmm...."

"Don't even bother swallow then talk." His Grandpa cut him off. He heard his Yami no Sora laugh at his childishness in his head. / Mou Hitori no Boku, don't laugh. I'm not a child / Sora pouted though their mind link. \ But you look so darn cute when you east pancakes Kit, I can't help but laugh \ Yami no Sora replied, appearing at Sora's side, And just for the fun of it, as he knew that only his Kit could see him. Yami no Sora started pulling faces at his light, just to annoy him in front of his grandparents.

"Sora, don't laugh at me young man. I only asked if you were ready for school!" His Grandma pouted very childishly.

/ M-M-Mou H-Hito-ori no B-Boku, ha-ha-ha, s-stop-p c-can't, ha-ha-ha-ha, b-breath / Sora gasped though their mind link. Yami no Sora had gone from making faces at his light to tickling the living daylights out of him.

"S-Sorry G-Grand-d-d-ma." Sora giggled out. "I just remembered a joke I read yesterday about some pancakes, and eating Grandpa's reminded me of it."

"Oh, ok then." His Grandma said suspiciously.

"Yeah well I'm going now ok. Otherwise I will be late for school and I don't want to be late on my first day." So with that comment said, Sora shoved the rest of his pancakes in his mouth, put his shoes on, grabbed his bag and ran out the front door.

Sora got half way down the street when it finally clicked where he was running off to in such a hurry. A shudder of fear racked his body for a few seconds but he quickly shock it off before any passers-by could see. \ Kit, what's the matter. Just a second ago you were extremely happy, now this \ Yami no Sora sent though their mind link. / Well it's just that.... / Sora paused trying to think of the best way to explain to his darker half without sounding like a wining child.

\ Yes Sora, go on \

/ Well.... Mou Hitori no Boku, I'm scared. I'm not going to know anyone again, this always happens when I start a new school. Plus Domino is a very big school, bigger than any of my other schools. And to top it off, I'll properly be the shortest their as always.... /

\Kit you're not, your perfect \

/ let me finish Mou Hitori no Boku /

\ Sorry \

Sora could feel that his Yami was really ashamed even though he hadn't done anything wrong. / It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong. But as I was saying, I'm really short so I'm an easy target as everyone else my age are twice sometimes three times bigger than me. I'm really glad that I have you Mou Hitori no Boku, I would just like some friends for once. Someone I can relate to. I mean I can't just walk up to people and start talking to them you know that and I also would like to meet someone who is maybe having the same experience as me, if you know what I mean /

\Yes I get what you mean Kit, you wish to meet someone at this school with the same 'experience' as you put it, as you \

Meanwhile as Sora and his Yami had been chatting though their mind link, they had already made it to Sora's new school and as Sora wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, he walk smack bam into someone.

"Oomph"

\ KIT, are you ok! \ Yami no Sora said with a panicky, high pitched voice.

/ Yeah, nothing hurt but my pride /

"Sorry about that, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Sora mumbled out sheepishly to the poor person he had carelessly walked into. Sora looked up and came face to face with a small boy with innocent, amethyst eyes.

"It's ok I do it all the time, oh you have a Domino school uniform on. But I've not seen you around here before. Are you new here?" The boy said while brushing himself off. "I'm Yugi Motou, what's your name and is this your first day here?" The boy called Yugi rambled on.

Sora looked up and down Yugi and took in his appearance, as well as large, innocent, amethyst eyes, much like his own. Yugi also had wild, tricoloured hair that was shaped in a 5 pointed star around his head, which was black and rimmed in red. He also had bright blond bangs framing his face in spiky clumps, with one hanging in the centre face. He had soft, pale skin and childish features and was about the same height as Sora. So Sora reckoned that Yugi was about the same age as himself.

"Ummm hi. I'm Sora Katsue and it's nice to meet you Yugi. Yes it is my first day today, so that would make me a new student" Sora replied to Yugi's questions. "Ummm, sorry again about walking into you. I was....ummm....daydreaming, yeah I was daydreaming. Sorry." Sora quickly mumbled again to Yugi.

"It doesn't matter really. I daydream a lot so I tend to bump into people to, but as I am smaller than practical everyone her, I don't really make them going flying." Yugi replied with a childish giggle. "But as your new, if you want anyone to show you around or hang out with then I would be happy to. I know how hard it is to make new friends."

\ Kit this boy Yugi, he seems genuine in his offer of friendship. But I also sense something dark and mysterious about him. Like he may also posses a darker half. You may get you whish after all Sora \ Sora thought about what Yami no Sora had said. 'Yugi has a darker half to, just like me' he thought to himself, but no quiet enough as Yami no Sora heard him.

\ Do not rush to conclusions Kit. I did not say that he definitely possessed a dark half like myself; just do not build up your hopes. It would tear me apart for you to be disheartened Kit \

/ Ok / Sora replied a little less hopeful. "Ok Yugi that would be really nice. I do need some help finding my form room," Sora pulled out a small piece of paper on with scruffy handwriting on, "I think that its room 3a."

A large smile spread across Yugi's face. "WOW, 3a is my form room. That's really awesome, we can just go together." Yugi squealed excitedly.

Sora was already looking forward to his new school; he had finally found a friend and school hadn't even started yet.

Yugi reached over as both he and Sora came out of the office with Sora's timetable and school map. "So you have English, Art, Science, Art and Maths, wait that's really cool." Yugi exclaimed. "Apart from Maths, we have the same lessons today."

Inside Sora was jumping for joy and Yami no Sora could sense it. /What has got you so excited Kit? /

"Me and Yugi have the same lesson, that's why I'm excited, Ya...." Sora stopped when he realised what he had just said out load, out loud so that Yugi and a few passer-by could hear. Yugi grabbed his arm and half ran/dragged Sora to their form room. Now Yugi looked at him with cold eyes and a serious look on his face. In fact Yugi had changed quite a bit; he was a lot taller and also has more blond bangs in his hair that went up in lightning bolts. He also had harsh, blood red ruby eyes that were a huge difference from Yugi's innocent looking amethyst orbs. The Yugi look alike also had a feel of darkness around him. 'Could this be Yugi's other half that Mou hitori no boku felt.' Sora though.

The Yugi look alike stared into Sora's eyes and asked, "Who were you talking to Sora and what were you about to say?"

Sora gulped, he had just made a fool of himself and was now faced with a very pissed look alike. But in fact his Yami was right about one thing, this was Yugi's other half but he was far from pissed, in fact he was very excited about Yugi having a friend with the same situation. But he had to protect his Yugi so he had to look scary. "Well, I'm waiting Sora." The Yugi look alike stated with his deep baritone voice.

Sora was shaking with fear, even though he had his Yami whispering in his ear that he should not be afraid, but he was still scared. The other Yugi was getting impatient, tapping his foot and huffing like the big, bad wolf, which just made Sora more frightened. Until he finally plucked up the courage to ask in a squeaky voice. "Y-Y-You're n-not Y-Yugi a-are y-you? "

The way Sora pathetically stuttered out the question in a quiet voice took the other Yugi by surprise. Now he was used to people stuttering and whimpering at him, that was the whole point of look scary, but the innocent look on Sora's face reminded him of the look Yugi gave him whenever he took things too far. So the other Yugi knelt down to Sora's level, softened his eyes and spoke in a calming manner. "No, you are right Sora. I am not Yugi, but you obviously know who I am, or should I say what I am." He chuckled at his own joke.

"Y-Yeah, y-your Y-Yugi's o-o-other half. H-His dark s-side." Sora stuttered out gradually calming down with every word.

"That is correct and am I right in guessing that you also possess a darker self?"

Sora was quite shocked that the other Yugi guessed right but then again his darker half was very powerful, so Yugi's probably was too. And with that thought Yami no Sora took over. Just as Yugi had changed, Sora changed to, now standing in front of Yami no Yugi was Yami no Sora who smiled at Yami no Yugi as if he was a long lost friend. "I am sorry for the intrusion between yourself and my host but he is quite worn out from all of the excitement, but let me say it is a pleasure to ...."

But Yami no Sora never got to finish his sentence as just then the bell went for registration and kids started swarming in. "Over here, you can come sit at the back with me Sora." Yami no Yugi said with a smirk and a wink. Yami no Sora blinked dumbly as he was dragged over to a table at the back of the room and then forcibly pushed into a chair, Yami no Yugi then plonked himself next to the other dark sprit.

The sensei had started the register but the Sora look-alike was confused, he was not meant to be the one in control but for the life of him, every time he went into Sora's soul room he could not wake him. Yami no Yugi saw the distress and uncertainty in the others eyes.

"Not in control often, are you?" He whispered with a nudge to the darker double next to him.

"Motou Yugi?" The sensei bellowed.

"Yes sensei." Yami no Yugi replied.

Yami no Sora looked horrified and shocked, "You can't do that, what if someone notices?" He whispered in a low and panicky tone. He had never taken control in situations like this, Yami no Soar knew that he was total out of his comfort zones and it was freaking him out.

"Right class listen up, we have a new student starting with us today. \Katuse, Katuse where are you," she said while scanning the room trying to spot the new comer, "ah there you are, right would you like to come down and tell us about yourself."

Yami no Sora was shocked, he couldn't move until Yami no Yugi pushed him forwards from his chair.

"Come on we are waiting." The sensei said impatiently.

"Ummm right." Yami no Sora muttered out when he had made it to the front of the class. "Right well, my name is Sora and I have just moved here with his, I mean my Grandparents from England."

The class, who were bored though his little introduction perked up at the word 'England'.

"Is it true that you lot only drink tea and eat them stupid little cucumber sandwiches over there?" One boy shouted from somewhere in the middle of the room.

"Yeah and you have them funny guards with badgers on there head, the ones that aren't aloud to more even if ya poke them, me Nan told me about them." Another boy yelled out.

Yami no Sora stared wide eyed at the class in front of him, they had no idea what England was like. His superiority kicked in then and he scoffed, he was defiantly not going to answer these ridicules questions. Lucky for Yami no Sora also the bell went off and he ran back up to his table and grabbed Sora's bag and timetable and then followed Yami no Yugi out into the corridor. "Well that could have gone better but still I think you pulled it of." Yami no Yugi said to him with a deep chuckle.


End file.
